Lust Or Love?
by CRAZYABOUTANIME
Summary: Jaci finally gets to go to Japan, the land of the her dreams. But she never expected such a weird surprise, and little does she know that's only the beginning...RYOUXOCXDARKBAKURA!A romance fic with a teensy bit of angst.May Be pg13 in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

**Default chapter for lust or...LOVE???!!!!**

"So you're really leaving?"

The girl with soft brown hair and natural blonde streaks continued to stared out of the balcony and to the beautiful city lights below and murmured a dreamy "yes".

The boy smiled widely.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

The girl gave him a hello-are-kidding look.

"Like no, I've only been waiting for this my whole life. And now it's finally come.... Why WOULD I be EXCITED about this?" She replied. Rolling her eyes with sarcasm. But then her expression got more serious. "But still, this has been a great year, and somehow I... I... just don't know...anymore..."

His smile saddened a little bit, but he still kept talking "Hey... This has been your dream, to go to Japan. Remember what you said on the first day you came to school and we met. Well, just try not to forget us..."

She looked back at him and replied with a sad smile on her face. "Awww... I won't. Of course I won't..." '_Like I will ever be able to forget you_.' She thought as she resisted the tremendous urge to hug him.

They seemed so caught up with their own thoughts they didn't even notice they were staring at each other. They realized it almost the same time and turned away from each other to hide their embarrassment

"Ahem...Well, we'd better get back to the party before your mom or the others realize we're gone." He said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah... you're right..." she replied with a nervous giggle. With that they started walking back to the room.

---------------------

Jaci sighed at the memory but it quickly turned into a yawn. She looked out of the airport window to the rising sun and the airplanes getting ready to take off.

She looked at her watch. 6:24 '_well, there's only a few minutes before I have to board the plane_.' She yawned again. _'This is so the last time I tell my mom to get an early ticket so I can take in some sights before going to dad's house._' She thought angrily to herself. '_Whoever knew it took 3 hours just to get to the stupid gate where the plane takes off.'_

Japanese Nippon Airline Flight 897 from Singapore to Tokyo will now be boarding. All passengers please report to gate F 59.

'_Hey! That's mine_.' Jaci stood up from the chair and started walking toward the gate.

Just before they were about to take off. She looked out of the airplanes window and quietly whispered to no one in particular:

"Goodbye guys.... I'll miss you all. _And especially you, Alan_."

A part of her wanted so badly to stay but she knew she couldn't. _This has been my dream and I can't give up on this one... _she absent-mindedly clutched the necklace in her hand more tightly. It was a piece of what looked like shining ruby red and gold stone simple shape of a heart.

-----------------------------

In the luggage claim center. The same girl with brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a tight T-shirt and a skirt with a sweatshirt around her waist was currently struggling with her luggage while also looking around for someone. _Daddy... where are you.... This thing is killing me_. She thought desperately while still looking wildly around. She was so distracted that she didn't notice a someone come up behind her and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

She gasped and spun around quickly. "Hello miss, Need any help?" He asked with a smile. She was quite surprised he had an British accent. Then she blinked, nodded and backed away so that he could get through. Her luggage was lifted off the rolling cycle thing and on the cart beside her. During this time, she took time to take a good look at him... He had silvery hair and innocent-looking bright brown eyes.

"Hi, My name's Jaci. Thank you SO much for helping me!" She said with a bright smile and extending a hand.

He grabbed the hand and replied smiling "it wasn't anything at all...nice to meet you... My name's Ryou."

She smiled back at him. '_wow, what a nice guy_.' "It's so nice to meet you too" she replied

Apparently her father had not come to pick her up yet. Because he was still no where to be seen.

She sighed and turned back at Ryou. "I guess they're not here yet..."

Ryou, who was still standing and looking over the crowd, frowning slightly, replied "yes... even though I can't imagine why though... weird... I can't even see my auntie."

"Oh, and by the way, thanks again for getting the rest of my stuff for me... I would've just died trying to get them."

"That was no problem at all.." he replied with a genuin smile.

She stared at him for a moment. '_He's so sweet, I can't believe I actually thought-....I wonder what it will be like to be his girlfriend... she would be so lucky.. and..._ **_WAIT!!! STOP RIGHT HERE!!! I'VE ONLY MET HIM AN HOUR AGO AND NOW I'M THINKING ABOUT BEING HIS GIRLFRIEND???!!!!!'_**

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts and she nearly fell off the chair. Instead she grabbed his shirt instead.

He was quite startled by her actions but held tight to her so she didn't fall.

"I'm SO sorry! Ummm.... I sort of dozed off..." she said not meeting his gaze, frantically trying to hide herself blushing.

" Hey... That's alright. Are you OK?" He replied helping her to her feet.

Before she had a chance to reply...She heard somebody yelling her name over the noise of the crowd.

"Jaci!!!!". She turned around and they both saw a tall and big man wearing a tropical shirt, shorts and sandals.

"Daddy!!!" She nearly screamed and ran towards him...

Pulling her into his arms immediately, he spun her around a few times and then putting her down with his hands still on her shoulders. "Jaci, look how big you've grown!!!"

She blushed. "How come it took so long?" She asked him with a pretend angry look on her face.

"Well, honey, uhhh... I uh.... I was a bit busy" he replied nervously.

"Oh.. No biggie, good thing I had company over the last 2 hours." She replied grabbing Ryou's hand... she dragged him over to him and her luggage cart.

" Daddy, meet Ryou... He helped me with my luggage earlier and he's been really nice." She introduced with a huge smile on her face.

Ryou smiled nervously and extended a hand..."uh...hi... Mr..um..." "Landry" she whispered behind her fathers back.

"Yeah.. Hello Mr. Landry... Nice to meet you..."

His response was a grunt and he hesitated before he lifting a stiff hand to shake his. His expression had suddenly turned very cold.

Finally he let go of his hand. Whispered something in his ear. Grabbed the cart and started walking swiftly towards the exit with only a curt " Come Along" to Jaci.

Jaci just stood there in shock... '_What was that all about?_' She thought.

"I am SO sorry about that... um... I never thought my dad would be that rude..." she said trying to keep her anger from rising, still raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um...that's... that's OK..."he stammered.

Mr.Landry stopped in front of the exit "Come along Jaci" he repeated, this time more urgently.

"well, I guess... see ya..." she looked at the white haired boy.

He nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you... maybe we'll meet again sometime. Bye..."

" Bye..." she gave him one last apologetic glance before turning around and walking after her dad.

He sighed, staring at her as she left, and then looked back around the crowd.

Just then two strong arms seized him around the neck...tightly...so tight that he could barely breathe.


	2. quite a coincidence

**Chapter 1 "quite a coincidence"**

"Dad, What was that?!" Jaci cried, as they got into the car.

"What was what?" Mr. Landry asked carelessly.

"What do you mean?! You- you just totally-...Why were you so mean to Ryou?" As they buckled up. However, Mr. Landry answered her with a questioning glance. "You know, back there at the airport."

"Jaci. I wasn't mean!"

"_**Oh yeah.**.."_Jaci rolled her eyes. "_**You were just a little bit rude**."_

"Jaci... I thought your mother and I have already discussed this with you, don't talk to people you don't know. Especially boys. I thought they've taught you this ever since you were in first grade. You never know if they could be a maniac killer or some kind of rapist... And did you see the way he looked at you?" Mr. Landry stated seriously.

Jaci's eyes widened and she turned to stare at her dad. Her mouth hanging open with a sudden loss for words.

"And next time I'll be sure to have someone to come and stay with you because obviously, you can't take care of yourself."

"But Da-"

"And this is the end of this conversation young lady... I wanted you a good start here.. so how about we go home first and drop off the luggage and then, go out to eat?" He said with a smile.

Jaci, however, crossed her arms and grumbled "Sure... whatever."

Then they were quiet for a while. When Mr. Landry finally parked the car. It was nearly 4 in the afternoon. He got out first and opened door for her. She got out stiffly.

He noticed that her cheeks were blazing with red. He also remembered that she hadn't talked much on the trip here... his frown deepened. Jaci wasn't the type who would stay quiet that long.

He was behind her as they walked toward the door. She stopped a moment at the door and stood there for a moment to take in her new home. It was quite simple. Looked just like just an average everyday family house. He watched as she waited at the door patiently waiting for him to open the door.

He opened the door and they both walked in.

"Jaci... Is there something bothering you?" He asked fumbling with the keys in his hand nervously.

"No... I'm fine.." She replied

"Well, all right... why don't we go out to eat tonight?...It's not too late... we could still go see some sights... "He suggested.

"Actually, I'm a little tired...I think I'll go to bed now..." '_well, so much for sight seeing, I'm not THAT into seeing sights anyway.' _

"Well...ok if you're tired..." He stared silently at her as she continued to first bedroom upstairs.

As he heard the door close. Well, she went into the right bedroom... he thought to himself,

Sighed and started walking toward his own bedroom.

_Dear diary, _

_I'm in JAPAN NOW!!!! The trip was nice and I even met a nice boy at the airport. But, my dad is treating me like such a kid again, and IT'S SOOOO ANNOYING... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She opened her eyes slowly, looking around... she noticed that it was still dark outside. Looking to radio clock, she saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. '_Man, I hate flying on airplanes' _she thought dully. She slowly got up and into a sitting position, she suddenly noticed a stuffed animal on the shelf by her bed. She reached for it and saw there was a note attached to it.

_**Jaci,**_

_**I hope you like your new room. It's gonna be hard adjusting to a new environment. But I just know you'll get through it! Oh... and I hope you like this, I bought it in Singapore one day when I was at the airport. Just a little gift so you'll always have a little bit of homeland with you!!(wink)**_

_**Daddy**_

She sighed and hugged the cuddly puppy... ever since she was little, she had loved stuffed animals...

Just then her stomach grumbled loudly...oh yeah... I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

She put the stuffed animal on the bed and left for the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Now, stop that Dark, let the poor boy go, you're choking him... Is that the way to greet your brother?" a dry voice said. She walked quickly over to them. The voice belonged to an old woman, holding a black purse tightly in the hand

"What......?! Aunt...Ritsu? Dark...let...me...go!!!" the boy choked out, struggling against his grip.

A boy with long white hair and a black T-shirt released him chuckling softly. Ryou stumbled and grabbed the luggage cart for support, turned his head and glared at his brother while still trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, we're late bro, There was some traffic..."

The old woman snorted softly. "traffic... uh-huh. Oh yeah there was traffic all right, we caused it." as they walked to the door.

"What? "asked a very confused Ryou.

"Oh...nothing... it was just your brother had a little accident." She said as they approached a blue mini van. "Oh no, I think I'll be driving this time." She literally slapped Dark's hand from the door of the driver's seat.

Dark Bakura cursed violently under his breath and got into the car quickly, slamming the door.

Once Ryou got the luggage into the car. They sped to the highway.

'_Well, I guess Japan hasn't chaged that much.' _Ryou thought as he looked out the window at the few buildings, he turned his head to see his brother on the other side looking out the window also, he had a dark expression on his face. Sighs '_Something tells me I don't even wanna know..._'

99999999999999

_**Jaci. I'm leaving work early this morning, please forgive me for not being able to show you around. I'll be back hopefully this afternoon. There's some food in the fridge, but not much... I'll pick up some groceries on my home and there are 2 computers in the house if you want to use them. **_

_**Daddy.**_

She put the note down on the on top of the computer before sitting down and making herself comfortable in the soft rolling chair.

After she had got her little snack. She and decided to go back to bed not wanting to wake up dad. Next thing she knew it was 9 a.m. in the morning.

AND SHE STILL FELT TIRED. _'Now I really hate airplanes...' _yawning she started typing away on the computer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A white haired teen ran blindly thorough the dark. Rain was pouring down heavily as lightning flashed in the background. the boy was running far, far away from where she seems to be standing.

The image slowly became blurred and disappearing.

For a few odd moments, all she could see was darkness... pitch black..

Then she felt a sudden pain as if someone had stabbed her stab in her heart...crying out, she fell to her knees. Hot tears poured down her cheeks... but it was something other than that... it almost seemed like it wasn't just because of the pain. Memories formed in her head... making her feel like she was swimming up to her neck in her own sadness.

And after moments that seemed like forever... it began disappearing just as before... Only this time, She was blinded by bright light... the sun... she turned her head and saw a white haired boy standing beside her... his hand was held out... and she saw that there was a-

RIINGGGG...

"Wha?-"her head shot up and fell off the chair landing with a groan on the carpet. She looked around the room, noticing that she was still in her father's office.

RINGGGG.....

Getting up gingerly from the floor, she walked to the phone on top of the computer.

"Hel- I mean 'moshi-moshi.' " '_wow.. I've always wanted to say that_.'

00000000000000000000

"Dark... Where did all the food go?" asked Ryou who just got back from the mall with his old friends who he had kept in touch with ever since he had left for England a year ago.

When he received no answer he walked over to the couch where his brother was currently lying on.

"DARK?????!!!!!!!"

The awoken teen jumped and fell off the couch on top of the remains of food. He growled loudly, outraged, got up in a flash, glaring daggers at Ryou. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?... I WAS SLEEPING HERE!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN CARE YOU WENT OUT WITH YOUR GEEK FRIENDS!!!#!#$! I CAN'T EVEN GET SOME TV AND SLEEP????!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou, trying to ignore his yellings. Bent down ,his long silvery-white hair almost touching the ground and Picked up a empty sushi bag

"You ate ALL the food?" raising an eyebrow.

"Oops..." Dark smirked and sat back down on the couch.

"Then what do you propose I EAT?"

"Hey.. not my problem bro.. just go to one of your geeky friend's house to eat."

Dark replied lazily, still smirking. Picked up the remote control and popped another chip into his mouth from a near empty chips bag.

"Yeah I wish I could if they weren't all busy this afternoon. Yugi and Tea had a date and I don't know Yami very much. Joey and Serenity are going to the hospital for check ups. and-"

But Dark cut in suddenly: "Listen Squirt, I don't think you understood it when I said 'go to your friends house to eat' it didn't mean for you to start telling me worthless excuses why or how you can't. but you'd better get away from THE FRONT OF THE TV before I come and make you" Dark narrowed his eyes and got up threatening from the couch again.

"OK.. I'LL get the groceries then." with that Ryou walked to the front door, knowing better than to get his big brother mad.

After he heard the front door close, he sat back on the couch chuckling softly '_I guess there's some good in having him back'_

88888888888888888

"Let's see... it should be at the next corner..." Jaci muttered to herself as she walked on Japanese streets. "It's a good thing I found this map or I'd be SO lost right now."

After she 'woke' up, Mr. Landry called and asked her if she could go buy some groceries because apparently 'something' came up and he couldn't. He gave her directions to take subways and which streets to turn. He had also told her that it wasn't very far. But if she needed a map he had one in his desk drawer. He also instructed very seriously that she HAD TO get back before dark and didn't hang up the phone until he had heard her promise.

Jaci, who had not understood a word of directions he had told her, copied down the directions obediently, and went to find the map.

Looked at her watch and saw it was already 3:30. guess I'd better get going.

_'Well, this is it, I found it...yipee for me.' _Jaci walked through the shop entrance and pulled out a list. '_Hmmm... lets see... first I need to get.....'_

-----------------

_'Ok... I've always wanted to have some real Japanese POKEY Snacks_,(that's like stick shaped thing dipped in chocolate or other flavors)_ I wonder what they'd taste like here? She walked around and saw section of crackers and cookies. It should be around here, right?' _

She began to scan the shelves carefully. '_hmmm.... seaweed crackers...no... and that isn't supposed to be flat... it's supposed to be like a stick... maybe chocolate cover-'_

WHAM. "OW!" Two voices cried out. The brunette blinked back the pain and her eyes widened as she stared at who she had collided with.

"Jaci?" Ryou was the first to speak. He was still tenderly rubbing his white haired head.

"Oh my god Ryou I didn't know you lived around here. this sure is one hell of a coincidence!" Jaci cried.

"Yes... I find it that way as well. And I am very sorry for 'bumping' into you like that."

."Hey. It wasn't your fault... I'm quite clumsy myself" Jaci smiled, her green eyes shining.

"Oh...you're clumsy alright. look at watch you did." They both turned around and saw a woman looking very annoyed. Looked back and saw, indeed, they had made quite a mess. They were cans and boxes all over the floor.

"Oops. sorry ma'am we'll pick these up." As both Ryou and Jaci bent over to pick up the fallen stuff.

But after a second., Jaci suddenly stood up. Realizing something, "Wait, you know English?"

The woman's eyes softened. "yes."

"Oh wow... and I thought I wouldn't be able to find anyone who speaks my language, I've already met 2. Japan's even better than I thought!" Jaci replied delighted.

Once they finished, they went to pay for their groceries.

"Phew...Who knew picking up a few cans would take so long." Jaci said as they walked toward the exit.

"I agree, it's almost dark outside."

Just then a small bouncy ball rolled out onto their path, unnoticed by both of them.

"What's the matter, Jaci?" Ryou asked at the worried expression on her face.

"Oh... I dunno...I keep thinking as if I forgo-AHhh!!!!!" Jaci screamed as she slipped and fell to the floor.

That wasn't all though, as she tripped, her foot had caught on to Ryou's ankle. Thus, Jaci fell to the floor and in a second Ryou landed right on top of her.

A tense silence was in the air as Ryou and Jaci stayed in their position.

A few seconds passed by. '_why isn't he moving?_' Jaci thought as they continued to gaze into each others' eyes. Jaci could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _'oh god..._'

Ryou who had never been in this type of situation was frozen. Then, all of the sudden, he started to lean forward. _'What's going on??' _Ryou screamed in his mind.

_'What the hell??'_ thought Jaci as she felt herself start to lean forward as well. At that moment all they could hear what the pounding of each others' hearts as their lips began to close the already short distance.

**"AHEM.." **They looked up to see who had spoken. It was the sales woman they had seen earlier. "You two are quite a cute couple, but I think it'll be nice to take this somewhere more...appropriate. You're attracting quite a crowd!" She laughed. Indeed, many people were staring at them to see what they were doing.

Jaci and Ryou shot up from the ground and bent over to pick up the fallen groceries. Both were blushing fiercely and avoiding each others' gaze.


End file.
